2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime (Transcript)
'2012 Dalmatians' begins at Museum of Natural Mystery OF NATURAL MYSTERY Adrian Helmsley: Welcome to the Museum of Natural Mystery. A place to learn about everything from dinosaurs DINOSAUR to prehistoric fossils. FOSSIL Carl Fredricksen: Not me, you nitwit. He means the caveman bones. goes to caveman bones similar to Fred and Barney. Adrian Helmsley: Not to mention our wall of ancient hieroglyphics, or as it's more commonly known, "The Diary of a Wimpy Mayan." These writings warn of a mystery surrounding the number 2012. Some say it's the year the world will end. Some say it's a superstitious tale. I say it's the price of admission. sign says $20.12. Jackson Curtis: $20? That's ridiculous. I can bore my kids just as easily with a long car ride. Noah and Lilly Curtis: Oh, no. Jackson Curtis: (Kids are covering their ears)...And then in 1989, I held a boombox over my head. Boomboxes were like MP3 players, but much heavier. Hey, kids, look. A shooting star. Make a wish. Noah Curtis: I wish you'd stop talking. Jackson Curtis: Wait a minute. You can't see shooting stars in the day. goes to unidentified objects falling from sky a puppy crashes through the window. Lilly Curtis: A puppy! licks her Jackson Curtis: But not just one of 'em. [Scene goes to the title card "2012 Dalmatians"] goes to puppies falling and yipping. puppy hits the car's tires and they skid. family goes inside Madeline's Beauty Salon Jackson Curtis: Quick someone turn on the television. turns on Thomas Wilson: This is the president. It seems we've all been condemned to enternal dalmatian. Ha ha ha ha! See what I did there with the- Anyway, puppies of all sizes are landin' so hard, it's wreaking havoc across the world. On the ocean... Zack Martin: I'm using hot dogs for bait. Thomas Wilson: ...on land... goes to a statue shaped like Alfred E. Neuman being destroyed Thomas Wilson: ...And at Ocean Land. goes to Shamu jumping out of the water and being boing by a dalmatian, which changed the colors. Random Dalmatian: Whoa. Thomas Wilson: But at this time, Emergency plans are spotty at best. Get it? Spotty. Guhh! Anyway, you're on your own. goes to Thomas Wilson running out. Also a big puppy falls down saying "Arf" Wilson gets tangled by a flea collar. He falls down saying uhh. Thomas Wilson: Wow, I just got collared. chirp Thomas Wilson: Anyone? goes to Flint Lockwood running but gets caught in a brown ball. Flint Lockwood: Uhh. This had better be a meatball. Jackson Curtis: We gotta fix this dog situation. dog eyes get big making boing sound Jackson Curtis: (Puppy shivers in fear) I- I don't mean "fix", I mean lead them away somewhere. Lilly Curtis: I got a dog treat. opens the door goes to two-thousand and eleven of dalmatians flooding Jackson Curtis: We're gonna need a bigger bone. goes to the dalmatians knocking down the ship. Zack and Cody Martin: Whaah! goes to the dalmatians flooding the Curtis family. dolphin chatters in the background and then splashes back in. Jackson Curtis: That's it! Noah Curtis: That's it? Jeez, on the log flume, you at least get your picture taken. Lilly Curtis: A dinosaur bone? ties bone to car and runes with it, making the puppies follow it and some are arfing. Lilly Curtis: They're following us. Noah Curtis: Where are we going? Jackson Curtis: You'll see. Just get ready to jump. 3, 2, now. family jumps out while car goes downsteam with it's tire skiding with the puppies following it barking. and puppies fall off cliff Cruella de Vil: Hmm. Did I leave the kettle on? falls on Cruella Cruella de Vil: Ohh! arf Cruella de Vil: Uhh. why do I live in a canyon? puppy slurps her Noah Curtis: Nice goin', Dad. Jackson Curtis: Well, now we know what 2012 stands for. Adrian Helmsley: Yeah. It's the price of that dinosaur bone. ends with Jackson paying Adrian Helmsley 'Grey's in Anime' begins with Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey running into the clinic with a sick patient on the wheelchair. Cristina Yang: Get me a hospital bed! Meredith Grey: Is the patient hurt? Cristina Yang: No, for me! I'm exhausted from pushing him here. goes to patient in bed Patient: bed I don't feel so good. Owen Hunt: Quick! Give him 20ccs of sodium phosphate. Lexie Grey: I'll make it a blind CC so he doesn't know who sent it. Patient: OOOOOOH! Derek Shepherd: Stand back. I'm putting him under with a sedative. pinches the patient with a needleful of sedative Patient: Uhh. That's strange. You all look so different all of a sudden. [Right on cue, the sedative kicks in as, in a ripple effect, the Grey's crew change their animation style into... Japanese Anime.] [Title card: Grey's in Anime] techno music starts playing. Owen Hunt: Quick! What are his vitals? Meredith Grey: They're... over 9,000! Owen Hunt: What?! ''9,000''?! That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up echo to Super Surgeon! Patient: Where'd his shirt go? Lexie Grey: I'll prep this surgery by playing the card Dark Physician. that, the Dark Physician is summoned Lexie Grey: He has 3,000 box appears healing points and is a Medicine-type monster. Alex Karev: Not so fast, Lexie! I already played the trap card Malpractice Suit, appear destroying your Dark Physician. Lexie Grey: Alex, what are you doing?! We have to work together! Alex Karvez: No, Lexie. I'll defeat you and heal this patient all by myself. Meredith Grey: He's up to 10,000! We're losing him! Derek Shepherd: We need to shock him. Go, Checkaflu! comes out Checkaflu: Checkafluuuu! The patient is treated to defibrilation, Checkaflu style. Derek Shepherd: That brought us some time. Callie Torres: Oh, no! Look! goes to patient with a purple Espercrystal sticking out, also Pedobear appears He's got the final fragment of the Espercrystal stuck in his chest. Lexie Grey: Of course. That explains the poisoning of his soul. appears quickly and disappears quickly Derek Shepherd: There's only one thing that can dislodge an Esper Shard. All together: Metamorph to Robotic Surgeon! goes to the team metamorphing into robotic surgeon. Robotic Surgeon: Arrow of Light! Arrow of Light airs at patient which creates an explosion. goes back to the normal Grey's Anatomy world - heavily damaged by the anime experience - and music ends. Patient: What the heck happened? Meredith Grey: Oh, you just needed your appendix out. You're fine now. Patient: But-- But-- Checkaflu... Derek Shepherd: Bless you. Category:Transcripts